Kamen rider Denshi: el héroe digital
by magna ryunoid
Summary: Dos mundos diferentes que han existido sin saber de la existencia del otro...sin embargo una amenaza romperá ese equilibrio... Un héroe se levantara para prevalecer y luchar para proteger ambos mundos pero no estará solo... Humanos, digimons, un enlace se formara y esto sera una gran aventura Kamen rider Denshi, esta listo para actuar! hagamos esto un gran espectáculo!
1. Chapter 0

**xSiguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **NOTA: POR FAVOR VOTEN LA ENCUESTA DE MI PERFIL PARA SABER CUAL TEMPORADA DE DIGIMON PERTENECERA ESTA HISTORIA**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Trailer…**

La escena muestra un planeta igual a la tierra pero con diferente geografía como había áreas hechas de datos…

El digi-mundo, un lugar alejado de todo plano de la existencia humana, otro mundo igual al nuestro en la tierra.

Un mundo alterno cuyos orígenes son desconocidos aun en estos días… el digimundo está separado de la Tierra por una barrera invisible, la cual parece ser muy inestable. Este mundo tiene sus propias leyes y seres que habitan en sus vastos terrenos

Es el hábitat de las criaturas conocidas como "Digimon" o Monstruos Digitales, además de otras formas de vida de origen digital.

Los digimon son una especie de criatura evolutiva que habitan en el Digimundo. Los Digimon absorben información de diversos lugares y cadenas, y evolucionan con el paso del tiempo y los sucesos. Debido a que después de evolucionar su apariencia cambia de acuerdo al entorno, actualmente hay más de 800 especies distintas de Digimons. Además, los Digimon evolucionan en diversas formas dependiendo de las cadenas en las que estén conectados ya sea de forma natural o con la ayuda de un ser humano que de alguna manera pudo entrar a este mundo o en el caso que el digimon de alguna forma entro al mundo humano…

Ambos mundos han vivido en armonía sin embargo, algo rompería con el equilibrio y causaría la destrucción de los dos mundos…

Hace un tiempo un misterioso brote de extrañas criaturas hechas de datos corruptos invadieron el digi-mundo

El nombre de esas amenazas seres dio el nombre de Jadenroid

Esas criaturas han estado robando y almacenando toda la información de los digimons para fortalecerse y crecer sus números…

Sus objetivos reales son desconocidos pero tienen un siguiente objetivo planteado…el mundo humano…

Ante la gran amenaza el dios que creo el mundo digital tuvo que requerir la ayuda de un simple humano que ayude a detener y destruir la gran amenaza para salvar ambos mundos…

Usando los datos que contienen la información de antiguos héroes del pasado con el título de Kamen rider más los datos de los digimons antiguos para formar a este nuevo héroe…

Puede ser una carga para un simple humano pero no estará solo…

Viajando a un mundo más allá de la imaginación humana, conociendo gente con compañeros digimons, un héroe saldrá para proteger el equilibrio de ambos mundos para detener a la amenaza de los Jadenroid…

Levanta la vista al frente y camina hacia el futuro brillante…

 _ **Digital Digital Evolution!**_ __

_**Digital Digital Evolution!**_ __

"Henshin!"

 _ **Denshi, Go!**_ _**Kibō no saibā senshi, sanjou! (el cyber guerrero de la esperanza, ha llegado!)**_

Lucha y protege el equilibrio del mundo digital , Kamen rider Denshi

 **Proximamente**

"It's time to delete and clean this data!"

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	2. Chapter 1

**xSiguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 1: Los digimons están entre nosotros**

"*jadeo* Tengo que darme prisa" dijo una voz aguda casi infantil mientras corría por un oscuro túnel con varias líneas de circuitos. Su cuerpo parecía ser un pequeño dragon color morado con marcas amarillas en su cabeza, en sus brazos tenia alas pero muy pequeñas haciendo que no podía volar –"*jadeo* Tengo que encontrarlo*jadeo* maldita sea,!"

" _ **Te encontré!"**_ dijo una criatura su cuerpo voluminoso color morado oscuro con una armadura blanca con marcas de circuitos, su cabeza parecía un cono con un ojo rojo en el centro, sus manos son garras y tiene púas en sus codos y talones…

Detrás de él había otros seres más pequeños cubierto de cables con piezas de metal formando una armadura básica con hombreras y coraza con una calavera pintada en ella, su cabeza era cilíndrica con cuatro ojos redondos.

"Mierda, me encontraron!" dijo la criatura corriendo más deprisa

" _ **Atrápenlo!"**_ grito lo que parecía ser el líder como sus secuaces persiguieron al pequeño dragón

Después de varios minutos de persecución, el pequeño dragón lleguo hacia la pared del tuner cibernético

"Vamos, vamos" dijo el dragón mirando los alrededores -"Si fuera una grieta, ¿dónde podría-" Nunca termino su oración ya que encontró una grieta en la pared.

Era un hoyo muy pequeño, uno del tamaño de su cuerpo

"Bien…es todo o nada, espero que esto me lleve hasta la persona que busco" dijo el pequeño dragón como camino hacia la grieta como apenas podía entrar hasta que una luz brillante se consumió haciendo que desapareciera sin dejar rastros

Sin embargo parece que la persona que lo estaba persiguiendo noto por donde se había ido…

" _ **Tch, si crees que te libraste de mi fácilmente pues te equivocas…"**_ dijo la criatura

Centro de convenciones Tokyo International Anime Fair

"Sin duda, valió cada centavo" dijo un joven de 18 años de pelo marrón con vetas verdes, ojos amarillos y piel ligeramente bronceada. Usaba una camisa negra con chaqueta magenta con bordes verdes, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas. Sujetando en su mano era una figura de acción de Kamen rider Den-O .-"Si tan solo pudiera comprarme el cinturón pero al menos con tener su figura es algo" se dijo a si mismo

Mientras el joven caminaba a unas cuadras más al norte en algun lugar del parque, aparece un portal en el aire. El mismo Dragon apareció desde el portal cayendo al suelo de manera cómica estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo

"Ugh ... diablos ... desearía poder volar" se dijomientras se ponía de pie –"Oh cierto, el dispositivo" miro a su alrededor para ver un dispositivo como una mezcla de cinturón y escáner a su lado era una especie de chips con una D impresa –"Aquí esta y parece que no sufrió daños" dijo mirando que nada le ocurrió el dispositivo luego miro en su entorno –"Asi que este es el mundo humano, ahora debo…"

"Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un cosplay infantil.?" Una voz dijo mientras el dragon giro su cabeza para mirar el origen de la voz

Es un grupo de delincuentes vistiendo uniformes escolares.

"Que desean de mí, bastardos" insulto el pequeño dragón

El grupo de delincuentes estaba furioso por la elección palabras del dragón

"¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir, enano ?!"

"¡Enano!? ¡Ahora es usted bastardo engreído!" dijo el pequeño dragon preparando su puño-" **Batido de Nudillos"**

Lanza un simple paso audaz que asalta con una fuerza estremecedora y golpea con sus poderosas garras al humano dejándolo fuera de combate

Los amigos del delincuente miraron al dragón quien abría su boca revelando sus filosos dientes

"Quien sigue?" preguntó el dragon con malicia

"¡Monstruo!" El grupo huyó sin dudarlo como el pequeño dragón se rio con fuerza.

"Jajajaja! No puedo creer que tengan miedo con solo darles una cara del miedo! ¡Oh hombre, no puedo dejar de reír ahora!" Él se rió du minutos antes de detenerse- "Los humanos se asustan con mucha facilidad, oh?"

Su vista hizo que mirara a su derecha para darse cuenta que una mujer corría hacia él.

Es una mujer de pelo corto y morena con ojos rosados, y usa algún tipo de uniforme.

"Parece que me encontre con otro ser humano" dijo el dragon –"Que estás haciendo aquí, humano?"

"Estoy aquí para detenerte. Venga en silencio, o usaré la fuerza bruta" dijo la mujer

"Por mucho que me gustaría tomar esa oferta, me niego. Tengo algo que hacer aquí, y no quiero perder el tiempo al escuchar a una perra como tú!" dijo el dragón

"¿¡Acabas de llamarme perra!?" preguntó la mujer furiosamente.

"Si lo hice ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, perra?" respondió el dragón

"Esa fue tu última oportunidad" dijo la mujer apuntando con algún tipo de dispositivo. "¡Lalamon, realizar!" Gritó cuando una energía naranja salió del dispositivo antes de que algo sucediera.

Es una como un capullo de flor con una cabeza rosada, una antena amarilla que podía volar y un cuerpo verde. Tiene tres puntos en su lugar donde están los ojos y la boca.

"¡Lalamon!"

"¡Oye! ¡Eso no está bien!¡Un Digimon trabajando junto a un humano !?" dijo el pequeño dragón

"¡Lalamon, ataca!" La mujer dijo.

 **"¡Explosión de semillas!"** Lalamon dispara semillas explotando al dragón

. "¡No si puedo evitarlo! **Batido de Nudillos** ¡" El dragón exclamo golpeando las semillas causando que estallaran formando una cortina de humo- "¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!" se dijo tomando la oportunidad de escapar

"Hey, espera...!" Dijo la mujer mientras corría tras el digimon, hasta que se encuentro con alguien chocando entre sí- "¡Oww!" Dijo como cae en su trasero.

"Oye, deberías ver hacia dónde vas, señora". Una voz pertenecía a un joven de cabello negro y vetas verdes - " vas a decir algo o qué?" Dijo mientras estaba ligeramente molesto.

"Lo siento. Debería ver hacia dónde voy". Dijo la mujer

"Está bien, todos cometemos errores pero ten cuidado para la próxima" dijo el joven con una sonrisa amigable

[¡Yoshino! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Encuentra Raptor-1 de inmediato] se escuchó una voz en el comunicador ubicado en la ropa de la mujer, sonaba que era su superior

"¡Sí señor!" dijo la mujer antes de marcharse

Mientras la señorita se fue y no se podía ver, el joven de cabello negro se rasco la cabeza –"Esa chica, me pregunto si la veré de nuevo" se murmuro con un ligero rubor –"bueno ... "¡Oye pequeño dragón! ¡La costa está clara! ¡Puedes salir ahora!" Le dijo a un árbol mientras el pequeño dragón sale de su escondite.

"Gracias, hombre. Te debo una" dijo el dragón

"No hay problema". Dijo el joven con una sonrisa-"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa?"pregunto

"¿Estás seguro de que es sabio? La gente en tu lugar se enloqueció de verme, ¿sabes?" dijo el dragón

"Supongo que deberíamos escondernos en otro lugar. Conozco un lugar". Dijo el joven mientras le hacía un gesto para que se pusieran en marcha –"Mi nombre es Yususke Hikari por cierto"

"Mi nombre es Monodramon y soy un digimon" se presentó el dragón

"Que es un digimon?" pregunto Yususke

"Somos criaturas que vivimos en un plano diferente al mundo humano conocido como el Mundo Digital" respondió Monodramon

"Y qué haces en el mundo humano?" pregunto Yususke

"Me estoy escondiendo, hay alguien que me esta persiguiendo" dijo Monodramon

"Persiguiendo? Por qué alguien quiere buscarte?" dijo Yususke

"Lo siento pero no puedo decirte, le prometí a alguien que mantendría esto en secreto pero te puedo decir que poseo algo realmente importante y no debe caer en malas manos" explico Monodramon

"Entiendo, prometo ayudarte en lo que necesites, si dices que es importante entonces lo protegeré con mi vida" dijo Yususke

"Yo…no se a cómo responder a eso…supongo que gracias" dijo Monodramon con una sonrisa

Yususke levanto su pulgar en signo de alegría como llegaron a una torre,

La torre de Tokio.

Yususke haia sacado de su bolsa unos bocadillos que su madre le preparo antes de ir a la convención y se sorprendió que el digimon le gustaran.

Justo cuando terminaron de comer, aparece una cara un joven de cabello castaño y largo, de ojos verde oliva y de piel clara. Viste una playera blanca y una camisa roja, unos jeans y zapatos burdeos.

A su lado estaba una gran lagartija amarilla con ojos verdes y accesorios rojos en la mano.

"Deberíamos estar seguros para no-" Dijo el joven mientras se daba cuenta de Yususke- "¿Senpai? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Yususke lo mira a él y a la lagartija con él antes de hablar- "Esconder, lo mismo que tú" dijo mirando a Monodramon –"Monodramon conoce a Marcus Daimon, un amigo mío desde la infancia. Él tiene la filosofía de "golpear primero, pregunta más tarde"

"Un gusto" se presentó Marcus

"Hola" dijo Monodramon antes de mirar a la lagartija amarilla –"Eres un Agumon, cierto?"

"Correcto, ese es mi nombre" dijo Agumon

"Me encontré con Agumon y tuvimos una pelea, que terminó en un empate. Entonces, apareció una dama de pelo rojo y ojos rosas con la que tropecé y escapamos de ella." Explico Marcus

"Me sucedió algo parecido excepto de luchar contra el digimon, simplemente le ayude a esconderse de la mujer" dijo Yususke

"Y dime agumon, como lograste entrar al mundo humano?" pregunto Monodramon haciendo que Agumon mirara confundido –"Por qué esa cara, acaso no saliste de un portal del digi mundo"

"Digi mundo? Que es eso?" pregunto Agumon

"Como es que no sabes que es el digi mundo, es el ugar en donde nosotros nacimos, acaso no lo recuerdas?!" dijo Monodramon

"Yo no se, simplemente recuerdo que vendo de las instalaciones" dijo Agumon

"Instalaciones" pregunto Marcus

"Por favor no dejen que vuelva a ese lugar" suplico Agumon

Yususke miro al digimon amarillo como estaba dispuesto en ayudarle pero eso era decisión de Marcus, el joven cabello castaño se levantó y miro a Agumon

"No se en que líos me acabo de meter esta vez pero no se que problemas tengas, te ayudare" dijo Marcus

"Gracias, jefe! ¡No te arrepentirás! No te pediré nada más!"dijo Agumon mientras que por cosas del destino su estómago gruñía.- "¡Jefe, tengo hambre!" Dijo mientras sus ojos giraban en forma de remolino.

"¡Vamos, deja de ser un bebé y comienza a actuar como un hombre!" dijo Marcus

"¡Pero jefe, tengo hambre!" dijo Agumon que continuaba gimiendo hasta que ... fija su mirada en Marcus y a Yususke

"¡Apártate!" Gritaron ambos jovenes cuando golpean a Agumon en la cabeza dándole un gran chichón.

"¡¿Cuál es la idea de tratar de comerme ?!" gritó Marcus.

"Lo siento. Por el segundo que los vi se ven deliciosos". dijo Agumon mientras Marcus solo suspiró.

"Oh, bueno. Supongo que debería comprarte algo de comida". Dijo mientras se iba.

"¡Gracias jefe!" Agumon dijo mientras Marcus se daba vuelta.

"Será mejor que te quedes aquí. Y no dejes que nadie te vea. ¿Entendido?" dijo Margus, Agumon asintió mientras el luchador mira a Yususke.-"¿Vienes, senpai?"

"Nah. Me quedaré aquí. Solo para asegurarme de que Agumon vaya a ningún lado". Dijo Yususke mientras Marcus se iba para comprar algunas comidas a Agumon.

Después de varios minutos más tarde, Agumon simplemente se pone de pie.

" Tal vez debería encontrar comida por mi cuenta". Dijo Agumonmientras salía de la torre.

"¡Agumon, idiota amarillo! ¡No vayas por ahí!" Dijo Monodramon mientras seguía a Agumon cy de inmediato Yususke los siguió

Los siguió hasta que tropezó con un bote de basura.

"Esto podría tener comida" Murmuró Agumon mientras abría la tapa y ponía su cabeza en el basurero.

"¡Hijo de a-Agumon! ¡No comas basura así! ¡Te enfermarás!" dijo Monodramon mientras Agumon hacía un puchero.

"Está bien ... yo solo-"

Justo cuando está a punto de hacerlo, su cabeza está atascada.- "¡No me puedo bajar! ¡Jefe de ayuda!" Dijo Agumon mientras se preguntaba quién sabe dónde.

Yususke y Monodramon lo siguieron hasta que de pronto vieron un incendio en un puesto de hamburguesas.

"¿¡Que demonios!?" dijo Yususke cuando vio a Marcus caminar hacia ellos.

Él procede a sacar el contenedor de Agumon.- "¿Donde todos ustedes han estado? Pensé que atacaron el puesto de hamburguesas". Dijo Marcus mientras iba a explicar que Agumon, y a Monodramon no fueron los culpables del incendio

"No sé qué es eso, pero suena delicioso". dijo Agumon mientras dragón solo miraba a la cara

"Si ustedes dos no lo hicieron. Entonces-" dijo Marcus antes de ser cortado su frase como una gran figura saliendo del fuego.

Era un monstruo gigante parecido a una gallina con sus plumas de la cola se parece a un pavo real monstruo procede a rugir mientras lo miramos.

"¿¡Qué es eso! ¡Un Digimon !" Yususke y Marcus dijeron al unísono.

"Para ser más precisos, caballeros, ese es Kokatorimon. Un nivel de campeón Digimon tipo de datos Digimon. Aunque este es uno es más grande de lo normal, sigue siendo peligroso. Sus ataques Flame Shot y Feather Sword" explico Monodramon mientras Kokatorimon procede a patear un auto hacia la torre.

"Oye, jefe. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Preguntó Agumon.

"Sea lo que sea, te está encuadrando a los dos por esos tipos DATS". Dijo Marcus listo para pelear.- "¡Vamos, Agumon!" Él y Agumon proceden a correr hacia Kokatorimon, con la intención de luchar contr a él

"Que deberíamos hacer?" preguntó Monodramon a Yususke

. "Deberíamos ver cómo funciona esto. Si todo lo demás falla, le daremos una paliza en el culo". Dijo Yususke mientras asentían.

Los dos miraron desde una distancia segura cuando Marcus logró agarrar la ese pollo y comenzar a subir hacia su cabeza.

" **Flama bébe!** (o **Pepper Breath** )" gritó Agumon mientras disparaba una bola de fuego al pollo, que ese bastardo toma represalias usando ese Stun Flame Shot.

Afortunadamente Agumon lo esquiva ante atacar, aunque falló. Luego procede a pisarlo ...

"¡Agumon! ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Marcus a su compañero como Agumon estaba bien. Logró mantener el pie.

"Estoy bien. ¿Me puedes echar una mano, jefe?" Dijo Agumon

"¿Qué tal si te presto un par de puños?" dijo Marcus

"¡Marcus, solo quítate de él!" Una voz dijo mientras todos miraron quien era , es la misma señora de la otra vez.

"Oi, perra! Déjalos pelear, ¿quieres?" dijo Monodramon

"¡¿Por qué me llamas así ?!" grito la ujer

"Ouwch. Incluso gritaste como uno". Dijo Monodramon, Yususke miro a su compañero digimon antes de suspirar, realmente tiene un lenguaje colorido algunas veces

"Ese tipo tiene razón. ¡Un luchador final siempre está dispuesto a hacer los mejores sacrificios!" Gritó Marcus mientras golpeaba al pájaro repetidamente.

"¡Díselo, jefe!" Animo Agumon, lo mismo Monodramon

''¿Dónde demonios encuentras esa lógica?' pensaron Yususke y la mujer mientras las plumas de la cola de los pollos brillaban.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Está a punto de usar Feather Sword!" advirtió Monodramon mientras el Digimon atacaba con una espada de energía verde brillante que Agumon recibió.

"¡Agumon!" gritó Marcus cuando Agumon aterrizó en el suelo.

Yususke corre inmediatamente para ver si Agumon estaba bien. Justo cuando lo alcanzaba, no sintió ninguna respuesta de él

Entonces comienza a llover. Marcus apretó el puño con fuerza mientras miraba al pollo gigante.

"¡ES TIEMPO DE LUCHA!" Gritó Marcus mientras corría hacia la gallina, con la intención de vengar a Agumon.

Marcus corrió hacia Kokatorimon mientras esquivaba su ataque Feather Sword. Él salta y ... ¡golpea a ese bastardo en la cara!

"¡Tengo que intentar eso!" exclamó Monodramon

Marcus mira su puño sintiendo una extraña energía

. "Oye." Una voz dijo mientras miramos quién es. Era un viejo pescador con gafas.- "¡Atrapa!" Le arroja un dispositivo parecido a una naranja, que él le lanza.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Marcus

"Un Digivice. Utiliza esa combinación de tu ADN que se activa con tu puño". Él viejo pescador dijo-. "Úselo para hacer que su Digimon digievolucione".

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y de qué estás hablando?" preguntó Marcus. A

"Con el poder de tu corazón y tu puño, puedes despertar a Agumon" dijo el viejo pescador

Marcus vacilante al principio, pero decidió hacerlo de todos modos-. "ADN ... ¡CARGANDO!" Gritó repentinamente sus manos cubiertas de energía digital naranja cuando Agumon de repente se despertó

. " Agumon ... digievolucionar a ... " Gritó Agumon mientras empezaba a crecer, ganó un casco con tres cuernos y rayas adicionales-. "¡ GeoGreymon ...! "

"Mierda". Dijo Yususke sorprendido

"Ese es GeoGreymon. Un Digimon de tipo Vacuna de nivel campeón que es una subespecie de Greymon. Sus ataques especiales son Mega Flame y Mega Burst" dijo Monodramon

"Realmente eres un cerebrito" dijo Yususke

"Solo lo sé ya que si quiero enfrentarme contra ellos algún día, debo conocerlos con profundidad" dijo Monodramon

"Se ha ... transformado". Dijo Marcus

Kokatorimon procede a usar Feather Sword otra vez, lo que no tiene ningún efecto sobre ... GeoGreymon

"Mega Llama!" gritó GeoGreymon mientras arrojaba una corriente de llamas al pollo, causando que se convirtiera en un huevo

"¡Eso te enseñará! ¡No te metas con mi empleado!" Dijo Marcus mientras se reía mientras miraba a GeoGreymon, que no estaba en ninguna parte.

"Jefe, ¿podemos por favor comer?"

Todos miraron para saber que volvió a ser Agumon.

"Parece algunas cosas, nunca cambian" dijo Marcus

. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Yususke

Más tarde, una vez que descansaron un poco, decidieron buscar algo para comer, pero ...

"¡Espera! Todavía hay asuntos sobre esos hombres que yacen inconscientes en el suelo. Podrían ser ellos". La dama dijo mientras señalaba a Agumon y a Monodramon.

"Bueno... de hecho fui yo el que golpeo a esos hombres" dijo Marcus dijo- "Verás, esos son punks de otra ciudad, pero adivina qué... les gané".

"¡Cuando se trata de pelear, nunca pierdes, Marcus/ jefe!" dijeron Yususke y Agumon

"¡Lo entendieron correctamente!" dijo Marcus levantando el pulgar

"Ustedes son los peores... ¡los estoy entregando a todos!" dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a perseguirnos.

"¡Mierda, escapa!" Gritó Monodramon mientras todos escapaban de la mujer

Sin embargo nadie noto de una misteriosa figura que los observaba entre las sombras

" _ **Al fin te encontré, ahora conseguiré este cinturón sin importar cuántas vidas tenga que matar…"**_ dijo la figura con sus ojos brillan intensamente de manera siniestra

 **Fin del capitulo**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	3. Chapter 2

**xSiguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 2: El nacimiento del héroe cibernético!**

Hay cosas que no me pueden describir en este momento.

Se preguntan ¿Por qué?

Pues Yususke y Marcus intentaron alejarse de esa dama... 'intentaron' porque de alguna manera los atraparon. Y eso también incluye a sus 'amigos digimons' que tambien fueron atrapados...

Apesta, cierto?

Actualmente ambos jóvenes (o mejor adolecente y joven adulto ya que Yususke tiene 18) fueron llevados a un lugar llamados 'D.A.T.S' que Marcus visitó anoche.

"¡Déjame ir!" dijo Marcus luchó mientras entraban en una habitación.

"Bastante abajo". Esa mujer dijo. Caminaron directamente en frente de un hombre. Él usa una gabardina azul oscuro para ir con los pantalones y usa un par de sombras. Cerca de su hombro hay criaturas serpentinas blancas con ojos y patas amarillas, un pendiente y rayas amarillas, una nariz triangular rosa, garras rojas y un cuello amarillo en el cuello.

No hay duda que estaba mirando a Marcus y a Yususke, tambien habían dos mujeres con un par de caballeros con aspecto de peones de ajedrez tamaño infantil ..

'creo que son Digimon, digimon con aspecto ajedrez para ser exactos, interesante' pensó Yususke interesado

"¡Dije, suelta!" gritó Marcus mientras su mano estaba libre de esa dama.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que fuimos secuestrados". Dijo Yususke

. "¡No hicimos nada, mierda!" gritó Monodramon

"Pues llamaste a esa mujer una 'perra'" dijo Yususke mientras señalaba con su dedo a la dama morena.

"¿Qué tiene de malo llamarla así? ¿No es ella?" dijo Monodramon

Esto hizo que la mencionada mujer se volteara con una mirada enojada.

"¿Pueden ustedes callarse? ¡Y no, no lo soy!" Ella gritó antes de tomar una respiración profunda. Luego, ella miró a su 'jefe'-"Comandante. Como ordenó, capturé Raptor-01 y al tipo dragón juntoo con Marcus Daimon y Yususke Hikari". Ella informó.

"Vamos, sabes que Agumon y Monodramon no destruyeron el puesto de hamburguesas..." protestó Marcus al tipo comandante.-"¡Así que deja de tratarlos como a algún tipo de delincuente"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con eso". La mujer dijo mientras empujaba a Marcus.

"¿Entonces cuál es la razón?" preguntó Yususke

"Hay otros crímenes, ya sabes. Si los Digimon recién vienen a este mundo es un crimen, entonces la interacción con los humanos está estrictamente prohibida" informo la mujer

" Oh," dijo Yususke comprendiendo la situación sin embargo…-. "¡Eso es un montón de tonterías! ¡Ustedes, muchachos, pelean lado a lado con Digimon!" Exclamo

. "Sí, ¡qué dijo Senpai! ¡No veo por qué no deberíamos interactuar con ellos!" Marcus agregó.

"Si la policía inflige el límite de velocidad para atrapar a un criminal, entonces el policía es un criminal tambien, ¿verdad?" La planta voladora conocida como Lalamon dijo

"Supongo." Dijo Yususke

"Ella tiene un punto..." dijo Marcus

"Pensé que ustedes dos estaban de nuestro lado!" gritó Monodramon

"¡Sí!" Agumon agregó.

"Diles lo que le sucederá a Raptor-01, al dragón, Sampson". Ese Digimon blanco dijo al hombre.

"Todos los Digimon que quebrantaron la ley del mundo humano se verán obligados a regresar en su forma DigiEgg. Y ese huevo será enviado al Mundo Digital al que pertenecen". Dijo el señor

"¿Un DigiEgg?" Preguntaron Yususke y Marcus como el peón blanco Digimon lleva el huevo de Kokatorimon ...

Pone el huevo en una especie de máquina teletransportadora mientras las otras mujeres comienzan a activar la máquina, causando que una masa de luz anaranjada cubra el huevo. Una vez que la luz se desvaneció, el huevo ya se fue.

"Oh mi ...", dijo Monodramon

. "El huevo simplemente desapareció". dijo Marcus.

"Lo que ves ahora es un DigiEgg transportado". El comandante dijo.-"Y ahora son Agumon y Monodramon para volver. Pero primero ..."

El Digimon blanco luego miró la bolsa que Monodramon llevaba, que están en posesión del peón negro Digimon.

"Lo que contiene esta bolsa debe ser confiscado y analizado por medidas de seguridad, según los escáneres emite energías que pueden ser peligrosas para los seres humanos y por ello debe serc estudiado y posiblemente destruirlo"explico el comandante

"No lo hagan! Es muy importante!" grito Monodramon

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Yususke corrío hacia el peón negro Digimon y ... Aborda al dicho Digimon como la bolsa salio volando en el aire ... lo cual afortunadamente lo atrapo el joven de vetas verdes

. "¡Lo tengo!" dijo Yususke

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" La mujer pelirroja dijo.

"¿No es obvio? No les estoy permitiendo a todos destruir lo que sea que contiene esa bolda de vuelta. ¿Por qué? Porque Monodramo tienen una misión aquí. ¡Una que le obligua a traer esto aquí y protegerlo! ¡Y no los van detener!" dijoe mientras señalaba al dragpon digimon

"Bien dicho, realmente te ganaste mi respeto". Dijo Monodramon con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yususke miro a su alrededor y vi una tortuga bípeda digimon que llevaba un casco y llevaba una tetera

'... perfecto. "¡Qué tal esto!" Dijo Yususke mientras corría al frente del Digimon y pateaba la tetera de sus manos, enviándola a volar hasta que se caía al suelo. Esto causa una niebla menor.- "¡Vamos, Marcus! ¡Vamos a volar esta base!" Dijo mientras él y Monodramon comenzaron a correr.

"¡Justo detrás de ti, senpai!" dijo Marcus mientras él y Agumon los seguían.

Lograron salir de la habitación, pero esa mujer nos persiguió de nuevo ...

Mientras tanto en la habitación, una vez que la bruma disminuyó, Sampson caminó hacia el Digivice que Marcus dejó caer mientras escapaba.

"Es un Digivice". Dijo mientras levantaba el dispositivo.

"Marcus lo dejó caer mientras huía". Su compañero Kudamon dijo. -"¿Pero cómo puede obtener uno?"

"Ese niño está lleno de sorpresas. Lo mismo puede decirse con el otro que logró abordar BlackPawnChessmon". dijo Sampson mientras pensaba quién era el que le había dado a Marcus –"Sin embargo no estamos seguros en lo que está en la bolsa que Monodramon protegía pero sin duda es peligros si cae en malas manos"

* * *

(En otra parte)

Nuestros dos héroes lograron escapar de sus perseguidores. Y actualmente están en un edificio de almacenamiento cerca de la sede de DATS.

"Parece que la perdimos". Dijo Yususke mientras él y Marcus buscaban a Yoshino pero no encontraron ninguno.

"¿Por qué no caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada?" dijo Agumon mientras Marcus lo agarraba.

"¡Idiota! ¿Quieres que nos atrapen de nuevo?" Él dijo.

"Buscaré... veamos ..." dijo Yususke mientras buscaba algo. Pasó un tiempo hasta que encontró algunas cajas vacías que Agumon y Monodramon podrían usar-"¡Perfecto!" Dijo mientras los dos peleadores colocaban las cajas en sus respectivos Digimon.

Marcus y Yususke decidieron ir por caminos separados. La casa de Yususke está un poco más lejos que la de Marcus.

Una vez que llegaron, Yususke tomó la cajas y las restricciones de Monodramon

. "De nuevo, ¿estás seguro de que esto es sabio? Tu sabes que la gente se va a asustar si me ve" dijo Monodramon

. "Lo sé, pero no lo estarán. Además, Sis no está aquí"dijo Yususke

"¿Hermana?" pregunto Monodramon

"Tengo una hermana mayor, aun cuando recién cumplí los 18 años ella todavía me trata como si fuera un niño, además que trabaja arduamente para conseguir el dinero para mantener la casa. He estado buscando un empleo para ayudarla pero me he estado distrayendo en mis estudios para entrar a una universidad " dijo Yususke –"Pero volviendo al tema, mi hermana es muy estricta, así que no dejes que te vea, ¿de acuerdo?"

Monodramon asintió como siguieron su camino

"Estoy en casa-" dijo Yususke mientras entraba a su casa ... pero encontró a una mujer frente a él.

Ella tiene un largo cabello negro largo y tiene ojos amarillos como Yususke. Ella tiene puesto una blusa azul oscuro sobre su camisa naranja con cuello en v y un par de pantalones azules.

"¿Dónde has estado?" La mujer dijo con una mirada enojada.

"Hola, hermana, ¿cuándo llegaste a casa?" preguntó Yususke

"Anoche. Ahorma dime ¿Dónde estabas?" Ella dijo con mirada feroz.

"U-um ... saliendo con un amigo ..." Respondió Yususke nerviosamente.

"No lo estoy comprando". Dijo al notar algo detrpas de su hermano-"¿Y quién es detrás de ti?"

Se detuvo cuando miro a Monodramon. Ambos se miraron por 5 minutos hasta que

"¡KYAAAAH!"

"¡AAAAAAH!"

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo

La hermana de Yususke rapidamente agarra una escoba y estaba a punto de golpear al digimon dragpón ... Desafortunadamente, Yususke logró bloquear antes de que golpeara a los compañero y amigo.

"Yususke, déjame ir! ¿¡Qué clase de criatura es esta!? ¿Y por qué las trajiste a casa?" grito su hermana

"Te diré si dejas de intentar golpearlo". Dijo Yususke mientras ella se detenía y volvía a poner la escoba antes de ir a la sala de estar con ellos.

Yususke le explicó a su hermana lo que Monodramon era y lo que aprendió anoche

"Creo que entiendo la esencia". Ella dijo.- "Esta criatura proviene de este 'Mundo Digital' y está en la misión en este mundo, uno que no quiere revelar pero tiene que ver lo que oculta en esa bolsa y ahora estás siendo perseguido por un grupo que usa estos 'Digimon'. ¿Es eso lo que intentas decir? " dijo mientras los dos asentían.

Ella procede a frotar su cabello.

"Realmente no se en que lios te metiste pero no necesitas tener miedo, les ayudare" dijo ella

"Eso es bueno escuchar." Dijo Yususke

"Y ... lo siento por tratar de golpearte. Estaba protegiendo a mi pequeño hermano". Ella dijo tímidamente.

"No hay problema. Solo estás cuidando de él". Dijo Monodramon

. "Ah, me olvidé de presentarme. Mi nombre es Aiko Hikari. Es un placer conocerte, Monodramon". La mujer llamada Aiko dijo mientras se presenta.

"Igualmente." Dijo Monodramon

"Todo el mundo quietos!" dijo Yoshino mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Yususke, ¿quién es esta?" pregunto Aiko

"Pues esta es la chica que pertenece a ese grupo llamado DATS, pero todavía no se me su nombre" dijo Yususke

"Mi nombre es Yoshino Fujieda y de todos modos, ¡vienes conmigo!" Dijo Yoshino antes de tratar de atrapar a Monodramon pero este lo esquiva haciendo que la mujer de DATS chocara con Yususke

. Yoshino está arriba del joven de pelo negro/verde ... que también es una pose muy erótica.

"Ow ... ¿diablos?" Dijo Yususke mientras su mano agarraba algo ... suave.- "Hmm ... ¿Qué estoy agarrando? Es suave y ..."

Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba agarrando ... su mano estaba sobre el pecho de Yoshino.

Ella gime cada vez que Yususke apretaba la mano.

"Woah, lo siento! Eso fue un accidente! ¡No sabía que es tu cofre lo que estoy tocando!" dijo Yususke apartando su mano mientras se levanta.

Yoshino luego lo miró con un rubor en la cara. Ella también cubre se pecho.

"¡Tú ... tú ... TÚ ERES PERVERTIDO!" Gritó Yoshino antes de que ella diera una palmada-arañazo, directamente al joven justo en la cara que enviándolo hacia la pared.

Como Yususke estaba inconciente, Yoshino seguía con el rubor en su rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos

"Maldición ... esto es lo peor". Dijo ella. Solo tenía que ir y darle un puñetazo ... esta es la primera vez que alguien hace eso.

"No sé quién eres, pero no estás recibiendo este Digimon". La hermana de Yususke dijo mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

"No tienes elección" dijo Yoshino cuando contacto al Comandante Sampson.- "Comandante Sampson, ¿Debería empezar a borrar sus recuerdos?" Dijo a través de mi auricular, esperando obtener un sí. Pero...

[Eso no será necesario]

" ¿¡Qué!? " dijo Yoshino en shock

[Los hermanos Hikari están libres. Lo mismo se puede decir de la familia Daimon. Quiero que los vigiles. Megumi se encuentra actualmente en la casa del Daimon para vigilar a Marcus Daimon y Raptor-01. Harás lo mismo con Yususke Hikari y Monodramon]

"Pero Comandante-" dijo Yoshino pero fue interrumpida por su comandante

[¡ Eso es una orden! Quedo claro agente Fujieda? " dijo el comandante

"Sí, señor" dijo Yoshino mientras el comandante corto la señal-"esto es de lo peor" se dijo ella a si misma antes de mirar a Aiko-"¿Empezaremos de nuevo?" Le pregunto a la hermana de Yususke

* * *

(30 minutos después)

"¡Woah! ¡Tuve el sueño más salvaje!" dijo Yususke como se despertaba.

Es de noche cuando se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

"Estoy en mi habitacion." Él dijo. "Veamos ..." Comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió, incluida la parte cuando tuvo un pequeño incidente con Yoshino.- 'Por supuesto ... eso sucedió'. Pensó mientras Monodramon no estaban cerca. "Oh no!" dijo mientras salía de su habitación y comenzaba a buscarlos.

Bajó las escaleras y al comedor.

"Mono-" Se detuvo al ver a Monodramon cenando en una mesa con Aiko

"Me alegra que hayas despertado!" dijo Aiko

"¿Qué ...?" dijo Yususke

"Yususke. Acompañanos! ¡Esta cosa está muy deliciosa!" dijo Monodramon mientras se rellenaba la boca con arroz.

Yususke se sienta en la silla vacía para unirse a ellos antes de tomar un vaso de agua para beber.

"También podría ..."

Él nunca llega a terminar lo que escupe porque se sorprendió al ver a Yoshino cenando también. "

¡¿Qué diablos?!" dijo Yususke sorprendido

"¿Te callas? Estás arruinando mi alegría de cenar". Dijo Yoshino

"¿Te importa explicar por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Yususke

"Me dijeron que te vigilara, al igual que a Monodramon por mi comandante". Ella explicó.

"¿Por qué no miras a Marcus y Agumon?" preguntó Yususke

"Mi compañera de trabajo los observó". Dijo Yoshino.

Yususke procede a rascarse la cabeza antes de suspirar- "Multa." Dijo antes de notar como interactuaba con su hermana mayor-"Por cierto, me doy cuenta de que tú y Sis se llevan bien durante la cena. ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Digamos que ella y yo nos hicimos amigas... siempre y cuando no provoque su lado malo". Dijo Yoshino mientras decía la última parte en voz baja.

"Así que sufrió su ira, ¿eh?" preguntó Yususke con una pizca de malicia en su rostro

. "No tienes idea." Dijo Yoshino.

"Entonces ... ¿cuándo empiezan ustedes a salir?" pregunto Monodramon tragando un trozo de pescado

"¿Eh?" Ambos miran al digimon dragón

"Lo que estoy diciendo, si esto sigue así, los dos finalmente tendrán afectos el uno con el otro". Dijo Monodramon

. "¡¿Ehhh ?!" dijeron Yususke y Yoshino en voz alta

"Entonces ustedes dos se casarán en poco tiempo". Lalamon agregó desde la digivice de Yoshino.

"EHHHHHH ?!" Ambos gritaron mientras tenían la cara roja como la remolacha.

"Mi pequeño hermano está creciendo, que feliz me siento" añadió Aiko añadiendo más sal a la herida

Sin embargo eso no duro cuando Yoshino recibió un mensaje

"Es el comandante" dijo Yoshino contestando el auricular."Que sucede, comandante?"

[Se hay detectado una alerta en el cuadrante oeste cerca de tu ubicación]

"Acaso es un digimon?" pregunto Yoshino llamando la atención de Yususke y Monodramon

[No estamos seguros ya que la señal indica niveles de energías desconocidas y se están replicando a un ritmo acelerado] informo el comandante- [Agente Fujiade, necesito que vaya inmediatamente y descubra esa anomalía inmediatamente]

"Si, señor" dijo Yoshino cortando la señal y se levanta de la mesa –"Gracias por la cena"

"Espera, déjame ayudarte" dijo Yususke

"¡Este es un trabajo para Digimon Data Squad! Un civil como tú no debe participar, correras peligro si lo haces" Dijo Yoshino mientras salía de la casa

"No me importa lo que diga, tambien ire" dijo Yususke –"Vamos Monodramon"

"De acuerdo" dijo Monodramon siguiendo a su compañero

"Yususke, espera!" grito Aiko pero su hermano y el digimon se fueron

* * *

(Zona residencial)

" _ **Rápido, ese digimon se encuentra en esta zona…destruyan todo lo que hay en su paso para encontrarlo"**_ dijo la criatura que ha estado persiguiendo a Monodramon

Recordando su apariencia, una criatura su cuerpo voluminoso color morado oscuro con una armadura blanca con marcas de circuitos, su cabeza parecía un cono con un ojo rojo en el centro, sus manos son garras y tiene púas en sus codos y talones…

Estaba ordenando a sus secuaces, ellos eran seres más pequeños cubierto de cables con piezas de metal formando una armadura básica con hombreras y coraza con una calavera pintada en ella, su cabeza era cilíndrica con cuatro ojos redondos.

Las criaturas empezaron a destruir psotes de luz, bote basuras, entre otras cosas en su camino, los civiles que pasaban en el camino empezaron a huir como las criaturas causaban estragos….

Yoshino llega a la zona como se sorprende de lo que pasaba –"Que clase de digimons son estos?"

" _ **Hmm?"**_ la criatura gigante miro a Yoshino – _ **"Una humana…y sobre toda una muy linda y seguramente deliciosa"**_ abrió su boca dejando escapar su saliva

Yoshino se sintió asqueada –"Sea lo que seas, no dejare que destruyas esta zona. Lalamon, Materializar!" grito levantando su digivice como salía Lalamon

" _ **Un digimon!"**_ dijo la criatura con enojo –" **Seguramente ella sepa donde se encuentra ese digimon dragón…Worms(1), atrapenla!"**

" _ **Aye"**_ dijeron los secuaces como rodearon a Yoshino y a Lalamon

"¡Explosión de semillas!" dijo Lalamon procediendo a atacar a las criaturas pero parecían ser inmunes a sus ataques

" _ **Tú pequeño ataque no funcionara"**_ se burlo el líder

"Tch, Lalamon, es hora de digievolucionar!" Dijo Yoshino mientras una corriente de energía de ADN aparecía en su mano- "ADN ... ¡CARGANDO!" Gritó mientras hacía algo como Marcus con Agumon.

Mientras la pantalla brilla bajo una luz brillante, Lalamon está experimentando una Digivolution

. " Lalamon ... digievolucionar a ... " Comienza a crecer en tamaño ligeramente, ganando brazos, cuerpo, piernas y un par de hojas más largos que usa como alas. Su cara ahora es como girasol con triángulo rojo en su frente. "¡ Sunflowmon ...! "

 _ **"¿Qué estoy viendo. Un girasol gigante?"**_ dijo la criatura líder sorprendida y confundida

"Sunshine Beam!" Gritó Sunflowmon mientras su rostro estaba cubierto de luz brillante antes de convertirse en un rayo que golpea a los Worms

"¡Buen trabajo, Sunflowmon!" Yoshino felicitó a su compañero, se dio cuenta que los Worms en lugar de convertirse en un digi huevo solo se disolvieron en datos –"Sin digi huevos?! Entonces no son digimons?"

" _ **Veo que te subestime, pero no podrás contra Slammer(2)"**_ grito el líder cargando contra Sunflowmon

"Coletazo de espinas" dijo Sunflowmon ondeando su cola como un tallo pero Slammer la atrapa y con su fuerza la golpea contra el suelo para luego lanzarla con una pared

" _ **Je, patético"**_ se burlo Slammer lanzando de su boca un haz de datos que golpea a Sunflowmon

"Sunflowmon!" grito Yoshino antes de ser atrapada por los worms –"Oigan suéltenme!" dijo peleando contra ellos pero la tenían inmovilizada

"Yoshino" dijo Sunflowmon como Slammer estaba cerca de ella –"Sunshine Beam" grito lanzando un podersos haz de luz a quemarropa

Nadie podía sobrevivr a un ataque demasiado cerca de uno

" _ **Jejeje, y eso se suponía que debía dañarme"**_ dijo Slammer sorprendiendo a la digimon que había sobrevivido – _ **"Toma esto!"**_ grito dando un fuerte golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para que la digimon regresara a su forma rookie…

"Lalamon!" grito Yoshino como seguía luchando para liberarse

" _ **Primero eliminare a este digimon, después me encargare de ti, preciosa"**_ dijo Slammer como estaba a punto de pisar a la semilla digimon pero

"Batido de nudillos"

Tomando deseprevenido Monodramon golpea a la criatura, aunque el golpe no era lo suficientemente fuerte para herirlo fue lo suficiente para alejarlo de Lalamon

"Dejenla en paz" grito Yususke golpeando a los worms que sujetaban a Yoshino –"Te encuentras bien?"

"S-Si" dijo Yoshino tratando de prcesar lo que paso

Monodramon cargo a Lalamon para llevarla a su compañera humano, cuando Slammer se levanto y miro al digimon dragón

" _ **Eres tú!"**_ rugio Slammer apretando los nudillos – _ **"Excelente, ahora podre darte una paliza para que me digas donde está el artefacto!"**_

"No dejare que tu especie lo consiga!" gruño Monodramon

" _ **Cambiaras de opinión cuando te convierta en pulpa"**_ dijo Slammer con una sonrisa retorcida

"No dejare que lastimes a mi compañero!" grito Yususke poniéndose delante de Monodramon –"No tengo idea de quién eres pero lo que si sé, es que no dejare que le hagas daño a mis amigos!"

"Yususke…" dijo Monodramon antes de fruncir el ceño y abrir la bolsa –"Yususke, atrapa!" grito lanzando el artefacto como Yususke lo atrapo

Parecia un digivice pero era un dispositivo como una mezcla de cinturón y escáner a su lado era una especie de chips con una D impresa

"Inserta el chip en el digidriver y colócatelo en la cintura" dijo Monodramon haciendo que Yususke mirara confundido –"Esto te ayudara a pelear contra este tipo"

Yususke asintió como levantaba el escanar hacia arriba

 **[Es hora del cambio!]**

El cinturón se mueve por iniciativa cuenta y se inserta en la cintura de Yususke

 _ **Digital Digital Evolution!**_

 _ **Digital Digital Evolution!**_

Una música empieza a sonar en el dispositivo

"Esto es como…" dijo Yususke como su sonrisa se amplio más para luego inserto el chip en la ranura y baja el escáner

 **[Denshi(3)! Cargando!]**

Yususke se pone frente a Slammer como levanta el dispositivo –"Henshin!" grito insertándolo en el cinturón como todo su cuerpo fue cubierto en datos

 **[Denshi, Go!** **Kibō no saibā senshi, sanjou! (el cyber guerrero de la esperanza, ha llegado!)]**

Yoshino cubrió los ojos ante una brillante luz, el cuerpo de Yususke fue cubierto por una armadura antes de mover su brazo despejando los datos revelando una nueva forma

Usaba un traje negro como tenía una armadura blanca con un centro protegido en un vidrio resistente verde como en su interior estaba compuesto de circuitos, sus homreras son amarillas con el centro parecido a su pecho, sus brazos y piernas tenia placas de metal blanco que también poseía ese rasgo de cúpulas llenas de circuitos. Lleva una gabardina verde brillante con diseños de circuitos, su casco se forma con una especie de puas encima con placas amarillas y cristal verde parecido a antenas a los lados de su cabeza, llevaba anteojos negros con ojos verde y una pieza de metal plateado cubriendo su boca

Los presentes miraron con asombro sobre la nueva figura…

"Yususke" dijo Yoshino con los ojos abiertos

"Pensé que el apellido de Yususke era una coincidencia pero resulto que era verdad…# murmuro Monodramon

Yususke se miró a si mismo como estaba a punto de estallar de alegría –"Increíble, acabo de transformarme en un Kamen rider…esto es asombroso" se cruzó los brazos como empezó a murmurar –"A ver cómo me podría llamar?…"

"No hay tiempo para eso, simplemente pelea contra el Jadenroid!" grito Monodramon

"Ah claro, lo siento!" dijo Yususke como volvió a mirar a su oponente

Slammer sacudió su cabeza luego de procesar lo ocurrido – _ **"No me importa que ahora lleves una armadura,!Worms tras él"**_

Los worms cargaron contra el rider

"Je, vamos hacerlo" dijo Yususke corriendo hacia ellos y comenzar la pelea

Con movimientos rapidoz y fluidos golpeo a los worms creando ondas de datos en cada impacto haciendo lanzándolos contra los aires y desapareciendo en datos…

" _ **Como?"**_ dijo Slammer parpadeando de sorpresa

"Lo siento pero tus secuaces no me hacen ni cosquillas" se burló Yususke con arrogancia

" _ **Maldito!"**_ rugió Slammer corriendo hacia adelante

Yususke reacciono ante el ataque y simplemente saltó sobre él, para sorpresa de Slammer, la criatura se le acercó de nuevo y ni siquiera mirar a Yususke volvió a apartarse de él, para irritación del enemigo.

Sin embargo, esta vez el rider aterrizó dentro del alcance e intentó atacar al monstruo, pero Slamer bloquea el ataque con sus garras y se rio amenazadoramente cuando el puño del rider descendió hacia golpear el pecho del monstruo

 _ **"¡Gah!"**_ grito Slammer mientras estaba sorprendido que lo hicieron tropezar un poco hacia atrás. No tuvo el tiempo para recuperarse cuando comenzó a disparar rayos de datos

"Whoa". Dijo Yususke evitando el haz de energia lo mejor que podía, se sorprendió,

Eso hizo la criatura sonreír como se preparaba a dispararle otro ataque

"No dejare que lo hagas de nuevo" dijo Yususke golpeandoó el apéndice con su pies y luego contraatacó con un puño hacia arriba en su torso que lo envió rodando al suelo.

Ahora que Slammerse tambaleaba, sYususke no perdió el tiempo y realizo un combo de goles y patadas. Antes de que Slammer tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarse, Yususke da un gran golpe en el torso haciendo que grietas salieran de su armadura

" _ **Gah ... te maldigo!"**_ maldijo Slammer como datos salían de la herida mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie.

"¡Ahora, terminemos esto con un finalizador!" declaró Yususke mientras miraba su cinturón –"Veamos cómo se activa?" se preguntó cuanto noto un botón –"Lo tengo!" dijo presionando el botón inmediatamente

 **[Es hora del final!]**

La energía rodeaba el cuerpo de Yususke como datos color verde se dirigían a sus piernas, el rider dio un paso hacia atrás como ondas emitían el suelo bajo sus pies

"¡Está bien, aquí vamos! Al estilo Ex-Aid" dijo Yususke dando un gran salto

 _ **"¿Qué ... AH!"**_ Lloró Slammer cuando finalmente notó lo que pasaba

 **[Denshi! Powerful discharge!]**

Los ojos de Yususke brillanron momentáneamente antes de aterrizar en Slammer. Sin embargo, se quedó en el aire y lanzó una serie de patadas que daban saltos y vueltas, el cuerpo de Slammer comenzó a agrietarse cada vez mpas como datos salían de las heridas

Finalmente, Yususke dejó escapar una última patada poderosa,, y Slammer fue arrojado hacia atrás por su fuerza de corte.

Mientras Yususke aterrizaba con una rodilla en el suelo, Slammer se retorcía de dolor antes de explotar, sin dejar ningún rastro.

Al darse cuenta de que era victoria se dio una palmada en la rodilla y se levantó de nuevo mirando a sus amigos

Yoshino estaba completamente perpleja preguntándose qué es lo que acaba de pasar, como el viento soplaba la gabardina del rider antes sus ojos

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **[Datos del capítulo:**

 **1\. Worms: tipo de virus informático que t** **iene la capacidad para replicarse en tu sistema, por lo que tu ordenador podría enviar cientos o miles de copias de sí mismo, creando un efecto devastador a gran escala.**

 **2\. Slammer: Otra clase de gusano** **para los servicios públicos y privados. El gusano liberaba una avalancha de paquetes de red, y la cantidad de datos que transmitía a través del internet causó que varios servidores suspendieran actividades casi inmediatamente. Entre las víctimas del gusano se encontraron Bank of America, el servicio de emergencias estadounidense 911 y una planta nuclear en Ohio.**

 **3\. Denshi: significa electrón en japonés]**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaria ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es valida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	4. Chapter 3

**xSiguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 3: La evolución de Monodramon**

[Ubicación desconocida]

Una persona con un manto negro entró en una habitación con líneas de circuitos negras a través de las paredes. La persona caminó hacia adelante antes de arrodillarse frente a una cúpula con un ojo rojo brillante

"Señor, según informe de nuestros espías, el dispositivo ha caído en las manos de un niño humano", salió una voz masculina de la capa

 _ **[Bueno, entonces hay que recuperarlo antes que descubrir su verdadero poder]**_ dijo una voz cibernética profunda dentro de la cupula

"Sin embargo, parece que descubrió una parte de su poder en transformarse" dijo el extraño

 _ **[¿Cómo?]**_

"El plan a prueba de fallos de su padre para protegerlo de nosotros funcionó" dijo el extraño pero sonrió bajo las sombras- "pero no se escapara de nosotros tan fácilmente"

 _ **[¡Bien entonces, envía a uno de nuestros súbditos y finalmente detente al chico de una vez por todas!]**_

"Sí, señor, ya reuní suficientes datos para la creación de un monstruo más fuerte que el virus Slammer, pronto, el hijo de nuestro mayor enemigo, no existirá"

(Algun lado)

En un laboratorio de computación dentro de una escuela primaria, las computadoras de repente se encienden de una manera muy extraña. Destellan varias veces antes de abrir un portal familiar e techo. Al salir del portal se encuentra un gran gusano amarillo como el Digimon con rayas en forma de rayo que se extienden horizontalmente desde su cara a la cola y un par de relámpagos de an onduladas. Tenía la parte inferior roja y las patas traseras rojas, el pico azul claro y las patas delanteras azul oscuro y el aguijón en la cola.

"¡RUGIDO!"

(Al día siguiente)

Al día siguiente, Yususke se prepara para ir a la escuela. No era que había repetido de año sino era para un empleo temporal para reunir dinero suficiente para poder entrar a una buena universidad

Su hermana mayor fue a su trabajo como doctora , no antes de prepararle el almuerzo para Yususke por si le da hambre en su trabajo

Se preguntaran cual es el trabajo? Pues Yususke es el conserje de la escuela, no es el trabajo más llamativo pero al menos conseguirá el dinero para sus estudios, además que su trabajo está en la misma escuela que Marcus así que se verán seguido

"Preparado para ir a la escuela, hermano?" preguntó Monodramon

. "Sip." Respondio Yususke

"Me gustaría poder ir allí pero la gente se asustaría por ese caso, te deseo buena suerte" dijo Monodramon

"¡Gracias!" dijo Yususke mientras se dirigía a la escuela.

Durante el trayecto se encuentra con Marcus en el camino cuando empiezan a ir a la escuela

"Así que conserje?, no pensé que vería el día que tuvieras que recoger los desastre de los demás" dijo Marcus con una burla

"Oye, si he estado limpiando tus desastre cuando eras pequeño esto no será tan diferente" dijo Yususke cuando noto que Yoshino los estaba siguiendo-"Hey Yoshino!" saludo a la pelirroja

Marcus se dio cuenta –"Ah si es la chica que nos arresto, que haces siguiéndonos…además si piensas hacerlo al menos podrías llevarnos" dijo. Marcus

"No y los seguire hasta que nos den a Raptor-1 y Monodramon, además de ese dispositivo que uso Yususke para transformarse" dijo Yoshino

"A que te refieres que Yususke se transformó?" pregunto Marcus confundido

"Pues me converti en una especie de Kamen rider, debiste estar allí fue tan genial y me sentía fuerte y también como derrote a ese monstruo" dijo Yususke

"Te refieres a un digimon?" dijo Marcus

"No, era un monstruo humanoide que Monodramon llamo como Jadenoid(1)" dijo Yususke

"Mira no me importa cómo se llamen, lo que si se es que ese dispositivo debe estar en manos de DATS no en las manos de un civil" dijo Yoshino

"Ni hablar, Monodramon me pidió que cuidara este dispositivo y que no caiga en malas manos. En serio así tratas a la persona que salvo tu vida?" dijo Yususke

"Jefe, dejame salir" se escuchó la voz de agumon

"Ese fue Agumon, dónde está?" dijo Yususke

"Aquí" dijo Marcus sacando su digivice mostrando que dentro estaba Agumon-"Una chica que trabaja con Yoshino, Megum me devolvió mi Digivice que deje caer durante la fuga y me enseño cómo poner a Agumon dentro de el, aunque sigue quejándose como si pareciera tener claustrofobia"

"Me gustaría tener un digivice para poder llevar a Monodramon" dijo Yususke –"Pero con la señorita metiche andando, ojala haya una forma de que no nos estén molestando en que les entreguemos a nuestros amigos"

"Pues hay un modo" dijo Yoshino llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes –"Podrían unirse a DATS"

"Eh?" dijo Marcus confundido

"Es fácil en verdad, si se unen a DATS ya no habrá razones para seguirlos y lo mejor es que ya no sería su niñera. Además el comandante me pidió especialmente a ti Yususke Hikari en unirte a nosotros debido a lo ocurrido de ayer y Monodramon sabe lo que son esas criaturas diferente a los digimons" dijo Yoshino –"Así que dicen?"

"Olvídalo" dijo Marcus no estando de acuerdo.

Mientras corren, los dos notan una conmoción en un edificio de la escuela.

"Pensé que ustedes dos tenían prisa". dijo Yoshino mientras se detenía.

"Oye, Marcus. ¿No es esto ..." dijo Yususke

"Sí, esta es la escuela de Kristie dijo". Marcus mientras iban a la conmoción.

"¡Espera!"

Corren hacia la conmoción que está cerca de una especie de casa de animales antes de ver a Kristie, la hermana menor de Marcus.

"Kristie! Kristie!", Gritó Marcus

"Marcus! Yususke! Por aquí!" Dijo mientras los saludaba mientras se movían hacia ella.

"¡Kristie! ¿Cuál es el problema?" Marcus le preguntó a su hermana pequeña.

"Mira eso." Dijo Kristie que señaló la mini granja, que está vacía y parece que alguien ... o algo tiene algo que ver con eso.

"Qué es ...", comenzó a preguntar Marcus, luego se dio cuenta:

"Los animales! ¿Qué le pasó a todos los animales?" dijo Yususke dándose cuenta también

"¿Ves a ese chico de allí?" Kristie dijo mientras miraban al chico mencionado que lloraba. "Cuando vino a alimentar a los pollos y los conejos esta mañana, se habían ido todos"

"¿Huh?" Yususke se preguntó a sí mismo. Hubo alguna conversación en curso

"Lo que es extraño", uno de los oficiales de la investigación estaba explicando a quien Marcus tomó por el maestro de la escuela,- "es que esta no es la primera escuela en reportar animales desaparecen"

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién es responsable? ¿Quién haría eso?" pregunto Marcus

"Prefiero no decirlo", el policía respondió con una mirada hacia los niños que se arremolinaban.- "No delante de los niños" añadió en voz baja.

Yoshino golpeó a Marcus en el hombro, indicándole que lo siguiera, lo mismo para Yususke.

Detrás de un cobertizo de almacenamiento, fuera de la vista.

"Este es el trabajo de algunos digimon", explicó Yoshino

"Cómo..." iba a decir Yususke pero de inmediato fue respondido

"My Digivice solo recoge el rastro residual de su firma energética" dijo Yoshino

"Wow ... esa cosa puede hacer algo como eso". dijo Yususke sorprendido, Agumon de alguna manera logró escapar de Digivice de Marcus.

"Eso y más ... Al comandante no le va a gustar esto. Cualquier digimon logró esto sin que nosotros descubriéramos la materialización". Dijo Yoshino-"Acaso han desarrollado contramedidas para la detección de DATS. Esto no es bueno".

Wow,"La escuela es más interesante de lo que pensé que sería". Agumon dijo.

"Sí ..." dijo Marcus.

Le llevó 5 segundos darse cuenta de quién estaba hablando cuando los dos jovenes se voltearon y lo miraron

. "¡¿Qué-? ¡¿Cómo escapaste?!" Marcus le preguntó a su 'empleado'.

"¡Por favor, jefe! Permanecer allí me vuelve claustrofóbico". respondió Agumon.

"¿Realmente Agumon? Eres un problema. Hay una regla que dice que salir de tu Digivice sin permiso es prohibido". dijo Yoshino mientras miraba fijamente ... lo cual, por supuesto, se da cuenta.- "Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Tú fuiste quien atacó las jaulas de los animales".

"¿Huh?" Agumon preguntó confundido.

"¡No era él, Yoshi!" dijo Lalamon lo contrario.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Lalamon?" Preguntó Yoshino.

"WhitePawnChessmon me dijo que nunca saldría de la habitación porque todavía estaba dormido". Lalamon preguntó.

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa, jefe?" Agumon dijo.

"Sí ..." dijo Marcus.

"¡El equipo definitivo! ¡Es hora de luchar otra vez!" Ambos dijeron mientras golpeaban el aire.

"¿Huh?" Yususke y Yoshino dijeron al mismo tiempo

Decidieron ir a la escuela por el momento, antes de volver a poner a Agumon en el Digivice, ya que planean ir a la escuela más tarde.

(Más tarde, en la noche)

Más tarde esa noche, fueron directamente al lugar de replanteo. Marcus tiene un plan brillante ... al usar Agumon como cebo al encerrarlo en el penhouse

. "Recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto de nuevo?" Preguntó Agumon.

"Mira, el criminal siempre regresa a la escena del crimen. Cuando este pinchazo ve algo nuevo en la jaula, no se resistirá a regresar". dijo Marcus

"Miras demasiadas películas",se quejo Yoshino

"Aunque la verdad podría funcionar… de hecho me sorprende que Marcus ideo algo inteligente por una vez". Comentó Yususke

"¡Cállate, Senpai!" grito Marcus con enojo

"Ignóralo. Creo que eres el hombre más inteligente, jefe". dijo Agumon.

"Idiota, ¿te das cuenta de que solo te utilizan como cebo?" dijo Monodramon, Yususke lo llevo consigo para ayudar en la lucha contra el digimon desconocido

Agumon se dio cuenta de sus palabras-"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Retiro todo lo que dije!" grito preocupado por su bienestar

"No te preocupes, voy a detener a ese hijo de puta antes de que él te haga algo". dijo Marcus.

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea suceder". dijo Yoshino mientras Yususke asentía.

Al Comandante no le gustó saber que el digimon había desarrollado una contramedida para la detección. Le ordenó a Yoshino capturar a ese digimon pícaro. En cuanto a cómo iba a lograr esto, no tenía idea. Ella aceptó el plan tonto de Marcus de replantear la escuela porque no podía pensar en mejores alternativas. Ella sospechaba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Decidieron esconderse detrás del edificio cercano para ver si la teoría de Marcus era correcta. Con Agumon, él tiene una mirada miserable en esa jaula.

"Odio estar encerrado. Encerrado como un criminal ... o pollo ... o un pollo criminal". gimió Agumon.

Había salido la luna llena, pero con cielos parcialmente nublados. Un reloj en el patio de la escuela mostró que ahora eran las 9:25, así que habían pasado más de dos horas desde el ocaso. Las nubes movieron, cortando la luz de la luna.

Marcus logro ver algo primero, algo moviéndose en la oscuridad- "Aquí viene", señaló.

¿Podría ser así de fácil? Pensó Yoshi para sí misma.

Definitivamente se estaba moviendo hacia las jaulas que hasta hace poco albergaban a las mascotas de la escuela. La luz de la luna regresó, causando decepción.

"¿No es ese el chico ...", preguntó Yoshi.

"Sí, el amigo de Kristie que se estaba ocupando de los bichos" dijo Marcus

"¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que actúa de manera muy diferente de como era en el día?" se preguntó Yususke a si mismo cuando el niño se detuvo frente a la jaula.

. "¡Hey chico!" Marcus dijo mientras salían de su escondite.

El niño los notó.

"Si estás revisando las jaulas, entonces gracias. Pero no deberías estar aquí así que vete a casa". dijo Marcus mientras se alejaba, está claro que lo ignoró

El chico no dijo nada, solo lo miró con una mirada de pura malevolencia.

"¿No me oíste? ¡Dije que te vayas!" dijo Marcus mientras lentamente se enojaba.

"¡SILENCIO!" El chico gritó, sorprendiéndolos.

"Por qué eres pequeño-"

"¡Espera, Marcus! ¡Creo que Yususke tiene razón sobre que él actúe raro!" Dijo Yoshino

"¿Por qué yo ?!" Preguntó el chico mientras cerraba los puños a los costados-"No quería ocuparme de esos estúpidos animales. Ojalá puedan desaparecer ... y lo hicieron ... Gracias a él ".

Justo cuando dijo eso, el mismo gusano Digimon detrás del muchacho gruñéndoles.

"¡¿Eh ?!"

"¿¡Que demonios!?" exclamó Yususke mientras el Digimon salta del chico, causando que caiga al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Niño!" dijo Marcus antes de mirar al culpable.- "¿Así que estás detrás de esto?"

"Eso es un Kunemon. Un digimon tipo larva de atributo virus de nivel novato con un comportamiento podrido. Su ataque especial es el hilo eléctrico y el Slam Web". Explicó Monodramon

"¡Te arrepentirás!" gruñe Marcus cuando Yoshino lo bloquea.

"Para", gritó Yoshino

"¿Huh?"

"Déjalo en manos de los profesionales" dijo Yoshino mientras saca su digivice.- "¡Lalamon, vuelve a cargar!" grito cuando apareció Lalamon.

"¡Explosión de semillas!" Ella procede a atacar a la Larva Digimon. Logró dañarlo ... de alguna manera.

"Web Slam!" Kunemon escupe un flujo de web a Lalamon antes de tirarla al suelo.

Con Marcus, él ve la pelea después de poner al niño cerca de la pared.

"¡Eso es!" dijo Marcus, con la intención de golpear a la Larva Digimon pero ...

"Jefe, ¿estás olvidando algo? ¡Tienes que dejarme salir primero!" dijo Agumon.

"Oh, sí ..." el chico luchador procede a desbloquearlo a través del código de acceso de la cerradura ... el único problema es que no recuerda el código de acceso.

"Quizás deba transformarme para ayudar a Lalamon en la pelea" dijo Yususke

" _ **Lo siento pero esa no es tu batalla sino esta"**_

Yususke reacciono ante la voz como reacciono esquivando un ataque pero recibe otro en el estómago haciendo deslizándose en la tierra. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante el dolor pero levanto su mirada a ver a su atacante

Era otro monstruo como el de la noche anterior. Pero este era delgado con marcas de circuitos en todo su cuerpo, lleva una armadura color amarillo opaco, en su pecho tiene como un reactor, en sus hombros tiene un tubo que se conecta allí hacia sus manos que eran grandes con garras afiladas, su cabeza era en forma de una gota con tres ojos verdes…

" _ **Mi nombre es Nimda**_ (2) _ **Y sere tu ejecutor"**_ dijo el Jadenroid como cargo hacia Yususke

"Maldita sea, otra de esas cosas" dijo Yoshino como apareció otra criatura pero estaba ocupada en detener al digimon pícaro -"¡Lalamon, es hora de digievolucionar!" dijo mientras una corriente de energía de ADN aparecía en su mano.- "ADN ... ¡CARGANDO!"

" Lalamon ... digievolucionar a ...¡ Sunflowmon ...!"

"Sunshine Beam!" Gritó Sunflowmon mientras su rostro estaba cubierto de luz brillante antes de convertirse en un rayo que golpea al Kunemon.

"¡Buen trabajo, Sunflowmon!" Yoshino felicitó a su compañero.

"Ah ... se divierten mucho porque eres muy lento". Agumon comentó.

"Dame un descanso, ¿quieres?" gritó Marcus cuando oyeron un crujido.

Una vez que el polvo se asienta. En lugar del DigiEgg, aparece un capullo gigante en el lugar de la Larva Digimon. Sabes lo que significa

"Oh no. ¡Está digi evolucionado!" Gritó Yoshino mientras un conjunto de alas rojas con un símbolo de ojo aparece desde el capullo, ya que comienza a moverse rápido.

Luego aparece el resto del cuerpo similar a Kunemon, excepto que tiene un cuerpo parecido a una abeja, cuatro brazos, piernas gigantes y dos aguijones en la cola.

"¡RUGIDO!"

"Oh mi ... ahora es un Flymon" dijo Monodramon

"Mierda" maldijo Yususke mientras ntenta golpear al monstruo con su puño, pero termina con su puño atrapado en la mano del monstruos antes de meter el brazo entre los omóplatos y enviarlo hacia la pared del edificio

Cae a través de la pared antes de levantarse cuando esquiva un laser que el monstruo lanzo de los agujeros ubicados en el centro de sus manos. Yususke trataba de esquivar los laseres pero uno rosa su brazo

Sintio el dolor viendo la herida calcinada de su brazo. El Jadenroid luego lo patea en el pecho, Yususke siente como sus costillas se rompen

Intento levantarme, pero solo logro levantar un pie de rodillas.

"* jadeo * qué * jadeo * es * jadeo * lo que quieres de mí * jadeo*" dijo Yususke respirando con dificultad

 _ **"¿Eres Yususke Minamoto"**_ dijo el Jadenroid

"Entonces, ¿qué * jadea * si lo soy?"

 _ **"Entonces mi misión está casi completa"**_ dijo Nimba que se precipita hacia Yususke antes de que Monodramon interfiere saltando sobre la cabeza del Jadenroid y golpeándolo en su cabeza

"Monodramon!" dijo Yususke

"Rápido y transfórmate, idiota!" gruño Monodramon sin soltar su agarre

Yususke asintió como saco el denshi driver y levanta el escáner

 **[Es hora del cambio!]**

El cinturón aparece en su cintura

 _ **Digital Digital Evolution!**_

 _ **Digital Digital Evolution!**_

Una música empieza a sonar en el dispositivo

Inserto el chip en la ranura y baja el escáner

 **[Denshi(3)! Cargando!]**

Yususke levanta el dispositivo –"Henshin!" grito insertándolo en el cinturón como todo su cuerpo fue cubierto en datos

 **[Denshi, Go!Kibō no saibā senshi, sanjou! (el cyber guerrero de la esperanza, ha llegado!)]**

"Kamen rider Denshi, esta listo para pelear" dijo Yususke como en su cabeza –'Yeah, es un nombre fresco y lo dije de manera genial! Ahora tengo que pensar en una frase pre batalla!'

" _ **Bajate de mi, bastardo!"**_ grito Nimda lanzando a Monodramon al suelo pero Yususke lo atrapa

"Te tengo amigo" dijo Yususke bajando al pequeño digimon –"Ahora déjamelo a mi" se pare mirando contra el Jadenroid –"Es tiempo de borrar y limpiar este data!"

" _ **No me subestimes!"**_ grito Nimda cargando contra el rider

. Trata de golpearlo con su garra, pero Denshi dio paso al costado antes de patearlo en el estómago. Luego golpeo el estómago antes de moverme hacia adelante y usar la gravedad para realizar una patada hacha y su talón choca con la frente de Nimda

Se tambalea hacia atrás antes de continuar golpeando y pateando la cabeza y el estómago. Apunta con su brazo hacia el rider y golpeo la cubierta y rueda hacia un lado mientras el láser se eleva sobre su cabeza.

Yususke salto hacia arriba y lanzo una patada a la bestia antes de que sus manos toquen el suelo y mantengan sus pies fuera del suelo antes de doblar los brazos y usarlos para volver a subir a ambos pie

"Yususke esta peleando bien por su cuenta pero" dijo Monodramon mirando lo ocurrido al otro lado

El Flymom comenzaba a volar sobre los dos miembros de DATS, causando que cayeran al suelo paralizados. Hay un dicho que dice que los insectos siempre ganan contra las plantas ... parece que es verdad.

"Maldición ..." dijo Monodramon mientras Flymon golpea a Sunflowmon –"Tengo que hacer algo, aun sin importar si no digievoluciono, voy a pelear" grito como decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos…eh…garras

"¡Oye! ¡Te has vuelto loco!" Dijo Yoshino

"Monodramon, no!" dijo Yususke esquivando el ataque de Nimda y contrarestando

¿Por qué no ... Luchas contra mi?!" Gritó Monodramon cuando de repente el denshi driver comenzó a brillar de repente…

"Que sucede…no me digas" dijo Yususke desprendiendo el driver como pronto su cuerpo fue es cubierto de datos-"También es un digivice!"

Nimda trata de ataca pero Denshi lo mantiene en su lugar antes de tomar el codo de la cabeza y su agarre se debilita antes de doblar la cara y empujarla lejos y patear el estómago, enviándolo por última vez

"De acuredo, Monodramon prepárense para un encendido!" grito Yusuke levantando su mano como la energía digital emanaba –"ADN CARGANDO!"

" Monodramon ... digievolucionar a ... " grito Monodramon como su cuerpo se alargo, ahora se paraba sobre dos patas. Su piel era violeta y blanca. Tenía placas metálicas de armadura en los hombros, la cabeza, las manos y las espinillas. Vestía pantalones verdes y tenía marcas rojas en su cuerpo. Su pelo rojo soplaba ligeramente con la brisa –"Strikedramon!"

"Woah ..." dijo Yususke on asombro

"¿Senpai?" dijo Marcus

"¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡No puedes digievolucionar tu Digimon sin un Digivice!" dijo Yoshino ncreíble mientras ella todavía está paralizada.

"TENGO uno". Derek dijo mientras le mostraba a Yoshino su cinturón

"¿Cómo?" pregunto ella

"No lo sé. Pero parece que mi cinturón no solo me permite transformarme sino que tambien puede ser usado como un digivice" dijo Yususke mirando su compañero –"Strikedramon demostremos a nuestros oponente lo fuerte que somos"

"Ya rugiste, hermano!" rugió Strikedramon antes de mirar a Flymon, quien está cargando hacia él –"No lo haras!" grito lanzando un fuerte golpe logrando hacer retroceder a Flymon y también fue inmunes al polvo paralizante de Flymon.

Al ver que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar, trató de huir ...

"Oh no, no escaparas de mi!" rugio Strikedramon como todas las partes de su Placa de Metal queman al rojo vivo. Todo su cuerpo se convierte en una masa de llamas –"Golpe de colmillos" grito lanzando un fuerte salto embistiendo al Flymon y se cae antes de convertirse en su forma DigiEgg.

"Jaja, bien hecho amigo!" dijo Yususke como seguía peleando contra Nimda. Cuando pronto noto una luz parpadeando en uno de los botones del cinturón, sin dudarlo lo presiono

 **[Armamento cargando!]** una voz femenina anuncia cuando aparece una luz verde y flota delante de mí antes de escuchar-[ **Espada**! **Acceso!]**

La luz cambió a una espada con empuñadura de color dorado con un diseño circular con un tono dorado en la parte superior y la parte final es plateada con una púa blanca, la hoja-laser es de color verde

Yususke agarro el mango y correo hacia adelante y comienzo a cortar el cofre. Su pierna actúa antes que él y patea a Nimda en el pecho antes de golpearlo y luego atravesarle el vientre y la hoja también golpea el lado izquierdo,

"Es hora de terminar esto" dijo Denshi apretando la tecla como la energía cubria su cuerpo

 **[Denshi! powerful blade]**

La espada cargó con energía de múltiples datos que salió del mango y volvió a entrar en la hoja, creando un círculo que parecía como si la parte superior hubiera comenzado a ceder. La energía viajo cuando la espada brilló y pulsó varios colores antes de que el rider obtuviera en una postura.

El Jadenroid se levantó y se preparó para cargar. Los dos corrieron hacia adelante y rápidamente cerramos la distancia entre ellos. Nimda intentó cortar hacia abajo con una garra antes de eludir justo a tiempo para atravesar el estómago y la energía corta el estómago y la criatura.

La energía en el cuerpo de Nimda salía rápidamente donde fue el golpe y luego se volvió a unir antes de que causara que finalmente explotara, acabando con el monstruo.

Yususke se levanta y gira la espada antes de atrapar la espada otra vez y luego saca la hebilla y el traje se cristaliza antes de que desapareciera dentro del cinturón una vez más.

"Ahora veo ... mientras el ADN de Marcus se despierta con su puño mientras tú los ganas a través de las emociones ..."

Incluyendo a Marcus y Agumon observan la fuente de la voz ... es el mismo que le dio a Marcus su Digivice.

"Ustedes dos se están poniendo interesantes por minuto, Marcus, Yususke"

"Hola, te conozco, eres ese pescador que me dio mi Digivice". Dijo Marcus mientras reconocía al hombre.

"¿Eres tú el que pidió a Monodramon cuidar esto?" dijo Yususke mientras señalaba su driver al hombre.

"No, pero tal vez conozca quien lo construyo" dijo el viejo mientras mira a Marcus.- "Marcus, si quieres convertirte en el mejor luchador que lucha en batallas finales, entonces no vas a encontrarlo en este mundo. Pero en el mundo digital tienes un número ilimitado de oponentes que pondrán a prueba tus habilidades de combate y eres el mejor luchador entre dos mundos "

"Entonces seré ... el ultimate" dijo Marcus mientras el anciano asentía con la cabeza, lo que a su vez le daba a la peleador una sonrisa. El anciano luego mira a Yususke- "¿Qué hay de ti, Yususke?"

"No sé cómo sabes mi nombre, pero quiero proteger a las personas importantes de mi vida ..." Dijo Yususke

'Así que todavía lo tienes ... el rumorado" salvador del digi mundo '. El anciano pensó mientras miraba al joven rider

(En el DATS HQ)

Después de recuperarse de su parálisis, Yoshino lleva el DigiEgg a HQ y lo envía de vuelta al Mundo Digital.

"Finalmente, algo bueno de este dilema: nos llevó casi todos nuestros recursos cubrir la destrucción del patio de la escuela". Dijo Kudamon en nombre de Sampson.

"Y no solo capturamos el colorete Digimon, también borramos los recuerdos de ese muchacho del incidente. Así que todo está bien, eso termina bien". Dijo Yoshino con un tono de voz tonto y rio nerviosamente.

"¡No te engrejes!" Sampson la reprendió.

"Sí señor." Ella dijo.

"Espera, si estás aquí, ¿quién está vigilando a Raptor-01, Monodramon y el supuesto rider" dijo Sampsons

"Bueno-"

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Marcus, Yususke, Agumon, y Monodramon que estaban riendo nerviosamente.

"¿Cuál es el significado de este?" Preguntó Kudamon.

"Bueno ... vamos a hacerte un favor y unirte a DATS". dijo Marcus mientras golpeaba con su mano el escritorio de Sampson.

"Por favor, vamos a unirnos". Agumon agregó.

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" Exclamó Kudamon. Para un digimon de cabeza fría, realmente nunca lo verá venir. "

Si nos unimos al Digimon Data Squad, Agumon, Monodramon pueden mantenerse en lo cierto". Agregó Yususke

. El comandante Sampson los miró por un rato antes de hacer una pequeña sonrisa-. "Muy bien." Dijo mientras los dos humanos y Digimon vitoreaban-. "Sabía que hablabas de eso, tarde o temprano sorprendió que tardara tanto". Dijo mientras se volvía hacia los Digimon. "En cuanto a ustedes dos, no tienen que preocuparse de que los devuelvan".

"Jaja, lo hicimos jefe!" Agumon dijo.

"Sí. Piensa en todos los malos que podemos patearles el culo" dijo. Marcus mientras tenían cinco.

Yususke mira a Monodramon como ambos comparten una sonrisa

"Por cierto, u

Me gustaría saber acerca de esos Jadenroid que atacaron la noche anterior y la de hoy, que son exactamente?" pregunto Sampson

"Tampoco sé lo que son pero lo que me dijeron eran seres que solo quieren causar el caos entre el digi mundo y el mundo humano, sus motivos tampoco los sé con profundidad" dijo Monodramon con honestidad

"Entonces habrá que estar muy alertas si vuelven a aparecer" dijo Sapsom

"Si aparecen les pateare el trasero una vez más" dijo Yususke mirando a su compalero digimon-"Hagamos lo mejor a partir de ahora".

"¡Sí!" dijo Monodramon

Yoshino toca el hombro de Uisuske mientras se gira hacia ella

. "¿Puedo hablar contigo, afuera?" Ella preguntó.

"Por supuesto." Él respondió mientras salían.

Una vez allí, se miran con incomodidad antes de que Yoshino rompa el silencio

. "Lo siento.

" "Hmm ...?" dijo Yususke

"Lo siento por ... ya sabes ... te golpeo. Estaba fuera de línea" Ella dijo

"Agua debajo del puente, no te preocupes" dijo Yususke con una sonrisa

"Aunque me presente, no lo hice como debía ser…. mi nombre es Yoshino Fujieda es un gusto conocerte" Ella dijo.

"Del mismo modo, Yoshi…mi nombre es Yususke Hikari". Dijo mientras decidía volver adentro. Pero antes de eso, se da vuelta y la mira, quien está sonrojada. Nadie excepto Lalamon la llama por ese apodo- "Esta es solo mi opinión, pero eres linda". Dijo mientras Yoshino estaba más rojo que un tomate.

"G-Gracias por el cumplido". Dijo Yoshino mientras regresaban adentro.

Esto es evidente, pero se llevarán bien.

(En otra parte)

En los cielos de Japón, hay un avión que se está preparando para el aterrizaje. Dentro del avión había un chico de cabello rubio que tenía la misma edad que Marcus. Junto con un Digimon canino antropomórfico azul con ojos amarillos, guantes de boxeo rojos y diadema roja. "

Al acercarse al destino final, aterrizaremos en breve, señor". El Digimon dijo que actúa como el mayordomo del niño

. "... Después de tanto tiempo. Regresaré a casa... por fin". El niño dijo mientras esperaba que aterrizara el avión

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **[Datos del capítulo:**

 **Jaden signifia electricidad en japonés, y roid es de android**

 **Nimda es un virus informatico, en el 2001** **sólo tardó 20 minutos en llegar al tope de la lista de reportes de ataques virales en todo el mundo. El primer objetivo es colapsar la conexión a Internet del usuario, y luego tomar control del equipo.** **]**

" **Hola a todos primero una disculpa si este como el capítulo anterior no fue de su agrado… Ahora si alguno tiene ideas que les gustaría ver en los siguientes capítulos mándenlo mediante un mensaje privado….Toda idea es válida pero recuerden es para esta historia**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


End file.
